Setecientos años en siete días
by Reveire
Summary: Quizás no sea amor, pero ellos nunca se han sentido tan eternos. [Para kAeDe-HiMe].


**Renuncia:** Nanatsu No Taizai y su angst eterno son propiedad de **Suzuki Nakaba.**

 **Notas: E** ste Ban/Elaine es para **kAeDe-HiMe,** que ama tanto esta pareja y en este fandom hay tan poco en español (tampoco es que haya mucho en inglés). ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! ^^.

* * *

 **Setecientos años en siete días**

* * *

 **I. alone.**

No es, en sí, un deseo lo que le carcome el alma. Tampoco es el hecho de que solo vio su mismo reflejo por tantos años, y careció de compañía alguna.

Solo que no se lo imaginaba, a él, siendo quien despertara la sed de su soledad.

Y es que ella teme. Teme _tanto._ Porque el mundo ya no es tan azul como el cielo o tan cálido como los veranos. Le teme a él, le teme a que la deje sola.

Se lleva las manos al pecho y se pregunta qué es ese terrible " _no vivir sin él"._ Pero calla, mientras lo ve como un extraño revolcarse feliz por entre las flores.

No hay amor.

Pero si hay _algo._

 **II. you.**

Si le preguntaran que era lo que más amaba en el mundo, sin lugar a dudas diría el alcohol. Pues con él ha viajado, de él se prendió cuando no lo querían en casa, y su olor estaba esparcido por todo el aire.

En realidad, Elaine no comprende mucho lo que él intenta decir, pero está tan lleno de alegría que el bosque no es tan silencioso como antes. Ella ignora la pregunta de por qué los humanos son tan corrientes (y por qué la sonrisa de Ban da paz al resto de la tierra).

Y mientras, él nota que ella huele a flores. Y el alcohol es reemplazado por otro aroma.

No creen que es amor, pero no existe nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos.

 **III. night.**

No es que Ban no adore sus ojos.

Solo que la noche ilumina cada rincón gastado de ellos, y le parece que el día los opaca casi por completo. Y él ve, fascinado, cuando ella habla sobre el cielo y el vuelo sin alas por entre las estrellas, un brillo que se enciende tan gloriosamente que él es capaz de sentir _algo_ más.

Porque luego su mirada, que está más viva que nunca, se posa sobre los ojos rojos. Y ella siente el deseo de saber si él se ha pasado noches con la mirada perdida en la soledad.

(Igual que ella).

Y es que el cielo no hace falta cuando no despegan la mirada del otro, hasta que se duermen.

Quizás no sea amor, pero ellos nunca se han sentido tan eternos.

 **IV. sweet.**

No puede evitar ver, en el amanecer o en la noche, como los labios se sonrojaban tanto como su rostro entero. Y si ya se ha quedado encantado con su sola esencia a su lado, no sabe si controlará los deseos de sentirse más atrevido sobre su piel. Y en las tardes en que ella no puede evitar perderse en su mente, él se tienta con acercarse un poco mas y comprobar si sus labios son tan suaves como parecen a la vista.

Y ella, en un rincón de su mente, desea saber si Ban parece tan cálido como ella imagina, y no puede evitar desear curar todas sus noches en llanto con tan solo rodear sus brazos en su cuello.

Más ninguno hace nada.

Porque decir que es amor sería muy atrevido.

 **V. life.**

Es la última noche.

(Pero ellos no saben).

Ban quiere ligar su alma a los arboles, a las flores, al cielo estrellado. A todo lo que Elaine ama y todo a lo que ella se encuentre atada por la eternidad. La muerte es algo a lo que ha querido enfrentarse, a lo que desafía para lograr ver _algo_ en su vida.

Pero el tenerla junto a él es como un tesoro mayor al de la inmortalidad. Y es tan cierto que llega a desconcertar a Ban. Porque ella ahora, muy en el fondo, es la única parte importante dentro de su vida llena de basura y de delincuencias.

El quiere amarla.

 **VI. heart.**

Y es que el temor de soledad regresa, porque solo queda la mitad del libro. Y luego, el se irá (seguro, seguro que si). Y Ban ahora ha transformado su existencia en algo más, y su mente ahora solo está ocupada en preguntarse como haría para vivir sin él.

Por eso es inmensamente feliz cuando el promete de liberarla de todo pesar, y quizás, de volver realidad su pequeño deseo de cerrar esa distancia física entre los dos.

 _"Ahora, el quiere robarme a mi"._

Elaine ve, con labios entreabiertos, la escondida pero casi notoria alegría que el también tiene en sus ojos.

Ella nunca ha amado, pero su corazón jamás latió tan rápido.

 **VII. love.**

Y entonces la adora.

No son sus ojos, su vida hecha de flores, sus manos que vuelan por el cielo…nada de eso le hace quererla.

No es la imagen rota, la sangre, la sonrisa destruida…nada de eso es lo que le hace caer en la desesperación.

Es ella otorgándole su vida, mientras se desase. Y el agua corriendo dentro de él no le da sensación alguna de inmortalidad, cuando ella se derrumba. Elaine siente, en un punto muerto de su mente, que los siete días habían sido tan eternos que setecientos años en soledad parecen un sueño.

Y entonces, se apaga en sus brazos.

(Y el pierde la noción del tiempo).

Porque, ahora, no hay nada.

Solo la exactitud de que entre sus manos solo está ella sin vida, y que el bosque muere con el resto de la existencia.

Ahora sabe.

Definitivamente es amor.

Pero el séptimo día se ha terminado.

(Y Elaine se ha ido.).

 _._

 _._


End file.
